


Day 1: Yellow/Purple

by Mashew



Series: RusCan Week 2021 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashew/pseuds/Mashew
Summary: Matthew and Ivan have a conversation about the color of their walls.
Relationships: Canada/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: RusCan Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210676
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Day 1: Yellow/Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the RusCan Week on Tumblr!

“The yellow looks nice.” Matthew stopped painting and turned around to see his husband standing in the doorway. He smiled and held his hand out, beckoning Ivan closer, and he set the paint roller down so he could hug him when he was close enough.

“I told you it would,” Matthew said, resting his head on Ivan’s shoulder and holding softly onto his shirt. They stood there holding each other for a moment, and Ivan started swaying them softly and buried his face in Matthew’s hair. They’d both been busy the past few days with decorating their new house and he wanted a moment to be with his husband without them having to do anything.

Matthew smiled softly to himself turned his head to the side. “And you know what else would look nice?” he asked, and chuckled when he heard Ivan sigh. “Those pretty grey bed sheets we saw at IKEA that you wouldn’t let me get.” Ivan only squeezed him in response, and once Matthew realized Ivan wasn’t going to say anything, he lifted his head up and gave him a lighthearted frown.

“We have perfectly fine sheets here Dorogoy, there’s no need to buy new ones.” Ivan smiled and kissed his frown softly before turning to look at the wall Matthew had been painting. He’d started on it that morning while Ivan had been unpacking in the kitchen, and now at a quarter to noon he was halfway through the second wall.

“I thought you’d be done by now, you’re only painting a single room,” Ivan teased, and Matthew huffed and turned to face the wall to hide his smile.

“Painting takes time, you know this, you helped me paint the kitchen.”

Ivan responded by putting his hand over Matthew’s face and kissing the side of his head, and Matthew laughed and turned his face so he could kiss Ivan back.

When he pulled back, he looked up at Ivan, and leaned his head back to rest on his shoulder again. “I love you,” he murmured after a moment of silence.

Ivan squeezed him again and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “And I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally planned to be longer, but I forgot where I was going with it, and decided to just end it where it was so I could work on something else. Honestly though I think it ended up better than what I was planning before, so I'm definitely not complaining.


End file.
